Footwork
by KawaiiIruka
Summary: Question begins searching for the link between Luthor and Cadmus. But he finds the League's information on Cadmus sorely lacking and begins his investigation there. But with Vic Sage investigating instead of Question can he keep his identity a secret?
1. Preparations

A/N: Oh, I love Question. He is just an amazing character. He just causes my mind to spasm with fanfic ideas. This one started simple, I was watching "Question Authority" when I began to wonder, how did they know where Cadmus headquarters were? I know that in canon Batman probably discovered most of this stuff, but I REALLY like Q fics. Thus this story was born. It takes place before the episode "The Doomsday Sanction." Also, since this takes place before "Double Date" Question hasn't actually ever talked to Huntress yet.

Disclaimer: If I owned JLU there would be a lot more Question.

* * *

Footwork

Bat's took flight and left the cave at the sharp hiss of pain as Bruce forced the tracking implant into the incision on his back. He really didn't know what he was thinking refusing to be numbed beforehand. He supposed that it was a primitive male dominance issue. The way Bruce had smirked when he picked up the needle had made him defensive. And now here he was, laying facedown in pain on an operating table in the Batcave while Bruce and Alfred sliced open his skin and set him up with a tracker chip like a new puppy.

What surprised him the most was that this was all on his own volition. When Bruce had approached him and asked him to find a link between Lex Luthor and the organization Cadmus he had started with a basis for his information. He collected all the information that the League had and sat down for some quality time with his laptop. It was the lack of quality evidence that had led him to his current plan. It went against all his beliefs to allow the implant anywhere near him and if it had been anyone other than Bruce doing the surgery he would have never allowed it. But as much as he was sure that this would come back to haunt him in the future, he wasn't about to go gallivanting into enemy territory without some protection. It was also highly likely that he might get caught and was taking all the precautions that were popping into his mind. Since Cadmus clearly seemed to be an anti-League force he could not have anything affiliated with the League around him for awhile. He wouldn't be conducting this part of the investigation as The Question. No he would investigate this as Vic Sage, the Hub City investigative reporter with a penchant for putting his nose where it didn't belong.

It was risky, he had no idea if he would get caught, but it was a risk that he would have to take. Bruce that was in control of the operation, that way he didn't have to worry about other members of the League discovering his identity. That had been one of his conditions for joining the League when Bruce had asked him. Not having to give up his secrecy. He winced again as Bruce started stitching, the plan would have to wait until all the signs of the surgery disappeared, but he could wait, he did have a few other duties to the League. Not being on the active mission list defiantly had its advantages at times, most of the time though it just meant he had more paperwork to do.

After Alfred had cleaned off the blood, sterilized the wound, and had him bandaged Vic sat up and slipped his legs of the edge of the table. He winced slightly and made a mental note to be sure to be numbed for the removal surgery. His red hair fell in his face as he leveled his gaze at Bruce as he washed his hands. "I'm trusting your word that you won't activate the chip until I'm ready to start the mission. Also, when this is over I want it removed as quickly as possible." Bruce acknowledged his request with a slight nod as he crossed his arms and leaned against the sink.

"So Vic, where are you going to start? I want daily updates, that way I'll notice quicker if you disappear. Also it would probably be less painful if you just kept lying down for awhile, you'd be less likely to tear the stitches that way." Vic glared. He couldn't have said that before he moved? Deciding that he didn't feel like moving again he stayed where he was, before delving into the basic setup of his plan.

* * *

Clark Kent, in Vic's opinion, could be the biggest blockhead in the league. Not only did he seriously believe that Lois had no idea who he was, which was ridiculous. But when he flew down the stairs into the Batcave and saw Vic (who had recently replace his mask after a quick warning from Alfred) lying on the operating table sans shirt with Bruce standing over him cleaning his back with a towel, he blushed and looked like he was going to leave. He was about to tell the Man of Steel to 'Grow up' however Bruce chose that opportune moment to remove the towel and the metallic scent of blood flooded the air. Immediately Clark covered his nose and came to see if there was anything he could do to help. Vic sighed; he didn't know how Lois put up with him.

Bruce grunted at his offer, but took the time to explain, "There isn't anything you could do Clark. Besides holding him still so he can't tear his stitches anymore." Clark glared at Bruce for the use of his name, but didn't say anything. It was common knowledge to most of the league that Question knew their identities and probably much more. Clark always made sure that he checked his credit card bills for any extra expenses, you could never be too careful. However as much as Question knew about the leaguers, besides Batman no one knew much of anything about Question. It was a point that irritated Clark, but he had promised Bruce along time ago that he wouldn't x-ray anyone's mask again. It was rude to do to a teammate.

Vic was grumbling nonsense under his breath as he turned his head to look at Clark. Eventually his eyes fell on his feet or his shoes more accurately. The aglets* on the laces smiled up at him mockingly and he glared. The sinister things were everywhere! During the last two days that he had spent recuperating in the manor he had taken it upon himself to alleviate Bruce and Alfred of the plastic demons. Which ended up inevitably how he had torn open his stitches. Horrid things, they had really put up a fight! Clark's face swam into his broke though his thoughts and he realized that he was being spoken to.

He glanced up into Bruce's glare, which he was proud to say didn't have any effect on him, and acknowledged that he was listening. "I've given you a stronger material of stitch this time. However I fully plan on Alfred making sure that you are confined to bed rest and minimal movement until I'm satisfied they won't tear." He nodded, contemplating a plan to escape the manor the second Bruce was gone but wisely choosing not to voice that.

After he was sure that the stitches were safe (for now) Bruce tossed Vic his shirt and turned to Clark. Clark didn't waste anytime in explaining the purpose of his visit. "I came to get an update on Cadmus from Question. What have you found out so far?" Vic was extremely careful as he sat up slowly, taking he dear sweet time and enjoying making the Man of Steel wait. He slid his arms into the sleeves but didn't bother buttoning it, too much work.

"Cadmus has covered all of their tracks well. I am certain they are a top-secret branch of the Government, however, I have no solid proof yet. From the information that the league already had, I've decided that General Eiling of the United States Army is a major player. I am also fairly certain that Amanda Waller is in control, she's worked with the U.S. government in intelligence for quite awhile. What I myself have found though is no real surprise. Nuvo Gen was a branch of Cadmus. Therefore it was Cadmus that created Galatea, the Supergirl clone." Clark's eyes narrowed dangerously and his fists clenched. Vic imagined that if he had been human he would have punched a wall or table in frustration. But Superman wasn't human and he could never hit something out of frustration. It was times like these that Vic was grateful for Bruce. He walked around the table towards the giant Bat computer and pulled up all the information that he had collected, sufficiently drawing Clark's attention away from his frustration and from Vic.

* * *

*Aglets- For those who don't know, these are the plastic tips on the end of shoelaces. And they are truly sinister.

A/N: This story was originally meant to be a one-shot, but as my mind fills with ideas I couldn't keep it a single chapter anymore. I am almost finished with the second chapter now. It should be up sometime soon. Also, I'm writing another Question/Huntress fic that takes place sometime after "Grudge Match." It's going to be called The Devil is in the Details. But I am in the second chapter as that as well and it is going very slowly, once upon a time I knew where I was going with it. But that has left me for now.

If you enjoyed, please tell me! ^^ Reviews will hopefully keep me from forgetting to update! No flames please, they hurt. Ouch.


	2. Phase One: Erasing the Evidence

A/N: Yay! The second chapter! Which was originally part of the first….but now it isn't! Yay isn't that nice. I confess, I took the idea of Question liking McDonalds from LadyJaye1. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it really helps me keep writing.

Disclaimer: If I owned JLU there would be a lot more Question.

* * *

Footwork

Phase One Erasing the Evidence

Bruce hadn't been bluffing. Four days later when Vic was finally able to escape he began putting his plan into motion. He began with cleaning everything League related from his apartment. He stood in the center of the living area of his home and wondered what to get rid of first. Finally settling on his books and papers on the conspiracy he quickly starting packing them into one of the many boxes that he had liberated from a local packaging company. Stacking those boxes by the door he set to work replacing his current bulletin board with a different board covered in his newspaper articles and crime scene photos as well as post-it notes with possible connections scribbled down.

Next he hunted down every blue suit, trench coat, and fedora he owned and tossed then into a box which was quickly followed by replacement masks and aerosol cans. Picking up the first two boxes he fumbled around trying to hold them both while calling up to the Watchtower. "Martian, I need to be picked up." He got no response from J'onn as he felt his molecules dissipate and be reconstructed on the transporter pad. He shivered involuntarily. He did not like that particular mode of transportation at all, no matter how convenient.

He couldn't see over the top of the boxes, he almost ran over Courtney AKA Stargirl once, she followed him down the hallway screaming at him for a long time. Eventually she was distracted by one of the younger men of the League and he continued unhindered towards his room. Until he walked straight into someone exiting the cafeteria. He dropped the boxes but thankfully they didn't open and he didn't fall. As he bent down to pick up the boxed he looked up into the face of Batman. He was scowling.

He could see a raven-haired beauty in a black and purple costume in the cafeteria. He stared for a moment before the doors closed and he turned back to his boxes, setting them back up and preparing them to lift when the tell tale gust of wind brushed his face signaling the arrival of Flash. "Dude, when you run into someone like that it's customary to say you're sorry." He didn't have to look up to know that Flash was talking to him. Instead he stood and looked at Batman.

"Well, as far as I am concerned we ran into each other. If he was paying any attention he wouldn't have walked out right in front of me. Thus it is his fault and he should apologize." With that he adjusted the boxes again and walked away.

He heard the telltale fluttering of a cape as Batman followed him and the leaguers left behind began to gossip. As they walked side by side down the hall Batman waited until they were out of earshot before speaking. "Did you make sure to get everything? We don't know what will happen if they find out who you are. Even the storage space in the basement has to be clear." Question glared at his as the finally stopped outside of his door. Batman didn't need to see his face to know though, Batman was good at reading body language. After fumbling with his boxes and almost dropping them again Question finally simply decided to stare at Batman. When he got a response he purposely turned his face towards the keypad.

Batman smirked as he punched in the code and the doors slid open. Question answered him as he dropped the boxes beside his bed. "I've finished packing everything in my apartment. I've almost packed everything from storage into my car and I still need to find a way to get it to your garage in Gotham without wasting hundred of dollars on gas and time." Batman directed a glare in his direction from where he was investigating the conspiracy board, like everyone else that came into his room. "The car has to be moved. To many people have seen Question and the car together. Even though Tot's invention changes the plate numbers periodically the car is still recognizable. I don't have anywhere else that I can store it in Hub without it being traced back to me. Your garage is the safest place. It's not like you don't have room."

Batman's glare persisted but he gave up and changed the subject. "Clark has been badgering me for your name again. He can't trust you not without knowing who you are. And since he promised me he wouldn't peek at anyone anymore he can't find out for himself, it's driving him crazy. You should really tell him soon. Everyone else in the League has their real name listed in their profile. You are our only exception." Question sighed, this argument again.

"I am aware of that. But I made it clear when I agreed to join that I wasn't going to give up my secrecy. I told you that Bruce and you agreed. So Clark is just going to have to deal with the fact that there is one person on this tower who's real face is still a mystery to him." They stared each other down for a moment before Question left the room. Successfully ending the conversation. Although he was sure that it would be brought up again soon.

They walked back to the transporter in silence, they had almost made it before J'onn's voice blared over the intercom. "Batman, please report to the bridge as soon as possible, your assistance is needed." Before leaving Batman turned to his and asked, "Do you want someone to help you? The moving will get done quicker."

Question shook his head and started to reply before an idea crossed his mind. "As a matter of fact there is someone who I might ask. However I will ask, I won't have you making this a mission. Forced labor is half-assed labor." Batman nodded and headed for the bridge, he didn't say goodbye. Question didn't expect him to.

It wasn't until after he had finished transferring all of his things from his apartment and the extra stuff from storage that he began hunting down his prey. It would probably be best to catch her when she was away from her friends, but Question didn't feel like waiting that long. Then again he remembered that something had recently happened and it was unlikely that she would be with her friends. He checked her room first and wasn't surprised to find her actually in it.

Kara didn't look happy when she answered the door. He could any assume that it had something to do with the fact that her cousin had grounded her after her last mission. Something about being rash and not thinking. She was surprised when she recognized him; she had clearly expected someone else, perhaps her cousin? Well if Superman was going to show up soon he should get this over with.

"Hello Kara. Are you bored with being on the tower all day? I know that Clark has taken you off the active missions list." She looked slightly confused so he continued explaining. "I am going on a mission soon, but I am not going as Question, I am going as myself. So I have moved all Question related items from my home, but I have one thing left that I cannot take care of on my own. Would you like to help me? It will give you an excuse to get outside and fly." She began considering. How bored was she? Did she really want to be leaving with The Question on something that wouldn't be considered a mission? How would her friends react to that? How would Clark? She knew that Clark didn't trust this man as far as he could throw him, and that was quite a way. "If you help me it will get you away from your cousin for awhile." Did she really want to risk it? Sure he hadn't bade her from leaving the tower, just from doing missions. Also, Question wasn't a bad guy, she knew that from experience. She kind of felt like she owed him something too, after all that stuff with the clone. Eventually she agreed and the two were off. However not before he asked her to bring a spare set of normal clothes. After that she was slightly worried about what she had agreed too.

With her backpack slung over her shoulder the two were soon on the transporter. As Question punched the coordinates for his storage garage into the transporter (like hell he was going to let a techie see such classified information) Kara was approached by Superman. He was wearing his 'stern' face, which meant that she was in for a talking too. But right before he was about to let her have it, Question came to her rescue. "Don't worry Superman. I'm fully aware she isn't allowed to go on missions, this however is not a mission. Merely a friend helping a friend." He didn't even wait for Clark to respond before dragging her on to the transporter. As her molecules were broken down to be sent to Earth she could see him glaring daggers at the mysterious man in the blue fedora.

Their molecules were reassembled underground, in the basement of the apartment building that was the home of Vic Sage. She looked around at the empty shelves and random toolboxes that sat littered around the room. Then her eyes landed on the car. It was a blue; it matched Question's outfit. She wondered if he had done that on purpose. He began going through the junk in the backseat and absently tossing things in and out, when she leaned on the opposite side and asked, "So Question why did you ask for my help? Or are you just planning on me carrying the car to wherever you want it to you don't have to pay for gas?"

He looked up and smiled, not doubting that she would see it, "Because you are the only member of the League besides Batman who knows who I am behind the mask." Startled she blushed and quickly looked away. "When you're paranoid it's not difficult to tell if someone is staring at you, let alone x-raying you," he added in a happy tone.

She laughed quietly, embarrassed. "So, you could tell huh? I'm sorry, I was just curious. I didn't tell anyone, not even Clark." She paused, "He really doesn't like you, you know? Neither of you. Sometimes he comes home to Smallville ranting Vic Sage this, Vic Sage that. Lois said this about Sage, Lois said that about her friend from college Victor Sage." By the end of her tirade her hands were on her hips and her voice was low, imitating her cousin. Question was laughing, she thought it was a nice sound.

"It doesn't surprise me that he dislikes me, Lois and I weren't just friends in college, we dated for awhile. But apparently I'm a very difficult person to be in a relationship so she broke it off. We're still friends though." Kara laughed imagining Clark's face when Lois introduced to him the fact that he might have some competition for her romantic interests.

"Well, you are a little on the eccentric side aren't you? That's not to hard to imagine." He chuckled as he climbed into the front seat and started the engine. It roared much louder than Kara thought was possible for such an old car. The engine must have been rebuilt and modified she thought. He threw open the passenger door and she climbed in. She wondered how they were going to get out when he threw the car into reverse and backed up straight for the wall.

Later she would insist that she hadn't been scared, off course since his passenger side armrest was destroyed Question knew otherwise. He was driving backward straight into the wall! She had no fear for herself; he would be the only one injured by this. But instead they sailed straight back into the alley behind the apartment complex no worse for the wear. He laughed at her as he revved the engine and took off into the dirty streets of Hub City heading for the nearest exit out of town.

"The wall itself is like a garage door, I got the idea from Batman. What you saw when we were pulling out was merely a hologram. Now, getting back to your original question, you are correct. I had hoped that you would carry the car to Gotham. After all, it's a very long, expensive drive and a very short flight." He glanced over at her, "Unless you don't want to of course." She shook her head and smiled turning the radio on, finding it already on a pop station and sat back in the seat.

"No, that's fine. I figured I would be doing something like that when you asked me." She leaned her head back on the headrest as she listened and thought. Sure she had known that, but she also knew that Clark had been meaning to scold her again today. It wasn't a coincidence that all of her friends were sent out on missions right after she was grounded. He had considered that too when he asked her. He had also stepped in before Clark had a chance to interrogate her on the transporter. She glanced over at him as they zipped down streets swerving around cars and pedestrians. She winced once as he made a sharp turn and the back of the car swung into the opposite lane, but he gunned forward and soon they were out of the Hub.

* * *

The flight to Gotham didn't take long at all. She made sure to fly high enough that onlookers wouldn't be able to see them and Question sat in the car with the radio turned all the way up. She enjoyed spending time with him she eventually decided. He was crazy she wouldn't deny that, when she was getting out of the car he had attacked her shoes with a pair of scissors that appeared from no where, his only explanation being that she would thank him, eventually. But he was fun to be around. He listened to the same music that she did and more than once they ended up singing along to the radio together.

Soon though they were approaching Gotham and she yelled up to the cab, "So how are we going to get this thing into Bruce Wayne's garage? Do you want me to land somewhere and drive it in?" He leaned out the window to answer her and she was surprised to see that he had taken his mask off. His red hair fluttered around his face and he grinned mischievously, "You are mistaken. We aren't parking in Bruce's garage. We are going to park in the underground garage. When we get close enough I'll show you where he flies the Bat Wing out and you can take us in through there. I've just called ahead to Alfred, he's getting us a spot ready."

It wasn't long until they were approaching Wayne Manor from the Seaside. It took Vic a moment to locate the cavernous exit on the side of the cliff's that was the garage door for the Bat Wing. As Kara flew them into the cave Vic called Alfred to let him know they were there. He was there to direct them to their 'parking space' when they exited the tunnels into the main cave.

"Good evening Master Victor, Miss Kara. I trust that you had no troubles on your flight? Will you be interested in dinner?"

Kara was about to nod when Vic spoke up. "Have you already fixed it? I know you weren't really expecting us, so I figured that I would take the kid out and feed her." Kara scowled, she was almost twenty-one years old! She was no kid. But the moment for argument passed as Vic and Alfred rushed her upstairs to change. It was decided that they would take one of Bruce's more inconspicuous cars and after finally choosing one (that wasn't so inconspicuous in her mind) Vic turned to her to ask where she would like to eat.

One though immediately crossed her mind, a place she always wanted to go, but since she was under Clark's supervision almost all the time she never got too. She dismissed the thought though, the place was a walking monopoly and probably was really conspiring to make the world addicted to their food, there was no way The Question would ever willingly eat there. He stared her down and asked, "You have already decided where you would like to eat. But you don't want to ask. I assure you, I am open to most suggestions." Kara nodded.

"Okay, just don't go all crazy on me for asking. Whenever Clark and I eat out it's always stuff like Subway and other food that is supposedly healthy for you." Vic smiled suddenly.

"I see, the Boy Scout won't let you choose what you eat and forces health food on you. What you want is a heart attack on a bun! Alright, McDonalds it is."

* * *

"No way in hell am I wearing these," Kara shook her head at the offending clothing articles that Vic had shoved at her as soon as the car was parked. She was from Metropolis, wearing Gotham Knights gear was like an act of treason! There was no way. But Vic simply sat in the car, staring her down. Making it clear that they weren't going anywhere until she put his impromptu disguise on.

Giving in she pulled her long ponytail through the back of the cap and slipped her arms into the jacket sleeves. "There," she said, "are you happy now?" He replied, "Almost." Before handing her a pair of non-prescription glasses. Glaring she placed them on her face. Looking in the mirror she had to admit that she looked different. The disguise was better than Clark's was anyway. Her dark wash denim jeans and long black turtleneck (with her bright Supergirl shirt underneath) paired with the dark colors of the Gotham Knights gear and glasses was a totally different image. She also made a mental note to slouch while she walked.

"Now I am happy," said Vic as he stepped out of the car. She followed him excitedly wondering what she should order. She knew right away she was going try the french fries first. As they stepped inside and the smell hit her it made her crinkle her nose at first. But slowly as they waited in line the smell became more appealing as she realized how hungry she was and stared in awe at the menu. It took much deliberation but by the time they made it to the counter she had decided on the McNuggets. After Vic finally decided on a Big Mac and they had gotten their order he shuffled them into a corner booth beside a window facing downtown Gotham. He sat as far back into the corner as was possible while still being able to see the entire restaurant and outside the window.

She sat for a moment simply staring at the meal in front of her. If Clark ever found out how much trouble would she be in? Vic was already digging into his fries looking upon her sudden hesitation with an amused face. "No matter what he tells you I doubt that french fries and McNuggets are going to have the same effect on your body that they would on a humans. Don't worry, I mean. It wasn't like you asked to come here anyway. I dragged you here didn't I? You didn't have a choice." He gave her another mischievous grin before biting into his sandwich.

Vic was watching her devour the last of her fries when the first screams were heard. They were soon followed by tremors ripping through the ground. They didn't bother to spare each other a glance as they took off towards the car. Kara jumped into the backseat, ripping out her hair-tie, tossing off the glasses and hat, and quickly slipping out of the jacket and turtleneck. As she flew out of the car she saw Questions trench coat disappearing around the corner. She rushed ahead of him to try and scout out exactly what they were up against as he screamed into the comlink, "Martian, we need Batman. Someone is causing trouble in his city and he won't be happy with us taking care of it." There was a pause while J'onn spoke then he replied, "Just get him here as soon as possible. Whatever this is it's big." With that he closed the channel and sprinted to catch up with Supergirl.

When the monster turned the corner it was impossible not to know who was behind the attack. The robotic clown was giant, it looked like it was being piloted from the inside, and it was driving fear into all the citizens of Gotham. Supergirl personally thought it was kind of cute. But she hadn't grown up in Gotham, where there were no cute or funny clowns, just psychopathic murderers.

She was about to fly straight into battle when Question caught her attention. He was giving her orders, even though he was merely a human with no powers at all he was trying to tell her how to best beat the robot! But somehow she managed to stop her pride from rising as she listened to him. He was older, more experienced than her, she was starting to consider him a friend even. He was her superior on this new mission. So she shut up and listened to his plan.

Supergirl had approved of his plan. He was glad of that, so long as she didn't loose her temper and start knocking the thing around too much, he would be fine. He simply didn't know how long he could count on her for that. The entry hatch into the machine had been easy to find. From the minute he entered he knew it was a trap. Not for him though, this was a trap for a bat. He would have to be extra careful, Joker was tricky.

When he slipped into the cockpit he noticed the pilot was clearly not Joker. He also had clearly not been expecting Supergirl to show up. He was cursing up a storm while he tried to smack her out of the sky. She was providing a magnificent distraction. The man was too busy trying to hit her to notice as Question crept up behind him and knocked him into unconsciousness.

He noticed the chair immediately, a pilots chair. Complete with eject function. He was strapping himself and the unconscious man in before the clock and Jokers face appeared on the screen in front of him. "Well Batman it looks like-" however Joker didn't finish as he saw that the man in the cockpit was clearly not Batman. He screamed in rage as Question waved and punched the eject button. As they shot up into the air he screamed into his comm. link, trying to be louder than the rushing sound of air. "Supergirl! Get everyone out of the area now! The robot is going to explode!"

She didn't reply, she didn't need too. He could almost see the three blurs racing around getting the public to safety as he shot away. The parachute was released just as the robot exploded. The pilot woke up and began screaming as Question attempted to steer them clear of the fiery debris. He was sure he had never been so happy to see Superman in his life he decided as the Man of Steel flew up and carried them both back to solid earth.

Kara couldn't decide which glare was more intense, the parental glare of Clark or the dark glare of Batman. He had been ranting for awhile now. How reckless she had been, why didn't she wait for backup. When she had tried to explain that she was following Question's plan his glare had only intensified. "And what is that smell! You stink what have you been eating? You smell like Wally after he's been on a fast food binge-" he paused. "Kara, have you been eating fast food?" She was glad when Question came to her rescue again.

"Sorry Superman. She told me that she wasn't allowed, but Subway is in fact an evil organization that implants control chips into their sandwich bread and cookies. I couldn't let her be to exposed to their control again. I should advise you that eating there is not a wise decision." Superman rounded on Question, ready to really give him a piece of his mind when Batman's voice broke through the silence and froze Questions blood cold.

"That really wasn't a good idea Vic."

Superman's face was turning a funny purple color. "Vic! Vic Sage? Is that who you are?" Question stared at Batman. An accident? From 'The Batman'? Not possible, he had done it on purpose. His fists clenched, he was shaking. So a promise meant nothing to 'The Batman'? He said nothing to either of them. Batman standing calmly believing what he had done was right. Or Clark angrily still speaking to him. Kara was standing off to the side looking surprised and apologetic. He turned and left pressing a button on his comm. link, calling for pickup. Bruce could find his own damn Mercedes.

* * *

A/N: And thus Clark discovers the identity of Question! Wow. This is the longest chapter I have EVER written. I really wanted to find someway to include Supergirl, I also figured that she wouldn't have any reservations about x-raying someone's face like Clark did in the S:TAS episode "Worlds Finest." I also can imagine Bruce having a talk with him about that. I also probably should have mentioned in the first chapter that in the end there are little bits of pre-slash. There is no actually romance thought so for now it can be considered friendship if you want.

Also this story is a kind of prequel to "Re-Think Authority" and the story I plan to post after I finish this "The Devil is in the Details" will be a sequel. And it will have full blow slash in it, just a pre arranged warning.

Also, does anyone know what city Cadmus headquarters is actually in? I don't think it ever says in the show. If anyone knows tell me and I'll change it, but for now it's going to be in Metropolis.


	3. Phase Two: Follow the Leader

A/N: **bursts into tears** I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! I ended up getting a job this summer working ten hour shifts in a candy factory. And I'd never had a job before, so it was hell. But then again I'm a couch potato. More on this situation in my closing notes. Also, I never read the original comics. So I don't know the real history behind Batman and Question. But we know that Brucie trusts Vic and knows that he'll get the job done. So I basically made up my own history. This story Definitely is situated firmly in the animated universe. Since I know so little about the comics. As I warned in the last chapter, there is some slight slash appearing in this chapter. I apologize if that offends anyone. But please no flames…..they really do hurt *owie*.

Also, I'm sorry if this chapter, really sucks..half of it was written like..the last time I updated and I've just recently written the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I know. It makes me sad too.

* * *

Footwork

_**Phase Two**_

_**Follow the Leader**_

Question's eyes followed Batman down the hallway until he disappeared off the screen. His attempts at entrance were half-assed and had been thwarted on every attempt. He wanted to talk, but not enough that he would give a real effort into breaking the door open. Question's eyes followed him from the different cameras until he was sure that the Bat had given up and resumed his prior work on another monitor.

Although he supposed work was using the term loosely. He was supposed to monitor the League members, watch for signs of mental instability or other risky signs. However, he wasn't supposed to watch a singular Leaguer this closely.

The raven-haired beauty was eating in the cafeteria with a few of her friends. Her male friends. He supposed if it had been someone else he might have been jealous. But it was largely suspected on the Watchtower that Vigilante and Shining Knight were secretly seeing each other. So he wasn't particularly worried, even though he had no real claim on her. Something about her fascinated him, he had read and re-read her file again and again, found himself watching her on camera feeds. The way she moved was so confident, so fluid. For a quiet moment in time this thoughts were singular and focused.

A knock at the door jogged his thoughts made him turn to look at the monitor showing the hallway outside. He frowned in confusion but opened the door anyway, quickly pulling down the camera feed from the cafeteria as the scarlet speedster made his way into the room. He stared at the bulletin board before turning to look at Question, who was now facing him in his swivel chair. "Is there something that you wanted Flash?"

Flash placed his hands on his hips and simply stared. For a long time, for Flash at least. Then he heaved a sigh and plopped down on the edge of the bed. "What is it about you that gets under their skin," he asked "Superman and Batman. You are under their skin, in their heads constantly. They're in the conference room right now, arguing about this secret mission that you're leaving on." He was vibrating slightly Question noticed with interest, he was frustrated. "What is it about you?"

Question leaned back in his chair, resting his chin slightly on his hand, considering the question.* It was easy enough to figure out what Flash was asking, but how to explain it? The relationship was complicated, well at least his relationship with Batman was. He stared at Flash and noticed that the vibrations had increased as he became more frustrated in his waiting. Sighing he leaned forward in his chair and replied. "My relationships with each of them is extremely different. I suppose I should start with Batman, since he was the catalyst for me meeting Superman." He stood and walked to his bulletin board. Fussing with the strings and clippings as he attempted to put his thoughts to words. "All of the people that Bruce have in his life fit into three categories. The first are the people that he deals with as Bruce Wayne, most of the employees at Wayne Industries, the press, the women that he has casual mindless sex with."

Flash turned as red as his costume as Question stared at him. After his constant boasting of his skills with 'the ladies' that was an unexpected reaction. "Don't act like a child. Bruce Wayne is one of the most notorious man whores of all time." Flash blushed with embarrassment and the response was filed away for further documentation and experimentation. "But back to my original points. The second types of people in Bruce's life are the ones that he lets in. Like Alfred and your friend Dick, they have either been there for a long time or he brought them into it." He paused for a moment to let this information sink in before continuing. "The third type is where I fall in. These are the people who force their way into his life. His new Robin met him the same way that I did, by discovering his identity and making him see that we are worth his time."

Flash stared, wanting more information. Question sighed; it was a very old story. He hadn't told it much. But if Flash really wanted to know he would tell him.

* * *

When he really thought about it, it was completely obvious. Not as obvious as taking off a pair of glasses but it was still rather obvious. When he had decided to track down The Batman he had compiled all the information he knew about him. He was fit, had a bad attitude, and an enormous income to keep up with the expenses of his gadgets. Vic pulled up all the photos that he had found on the Internet (and declared the real deal) and carefully studied the figure before turning his laptop off and slipping it back into its case, which he slung over his shoulder on his way out of the café.

He walked the streets of Gotham staring at the faces that he came across, he didn't expect to just run into a candidate to be The Batman. But being in his city would help him think. He stopped at the museum where a major heist had been prevented the night before. He stood on the steps and stared up thinking. What kind of person would The Batman be in real life? Would his personality resemble that of his nighttime self or would he appear to be the exact opposite? He had to have lots of money, but would the public know of his wealth? There had to be some evidence in his hidden identity of his other self. After all, there had to have been an event that was the trigger for him becoming The Batman. He had an amazing drive to rid crime from his city. Would that feature show up?

Vic turned towards the street and plopped down on the steps. He stared out into the road thinking. He would start his investigation with the wealthy citizens of Gotham, the ones who were younger and liked to party. He closed his eyes as a large list of names and faces scrolled across his eyelids. He immediately marked off anyone who was too young or wasn't fit enough to be The Batman. That certainly narrowed the choices down. He began to file them away for future reference when a face stuck out to him. His eyes shot open and a smile crossed his lips. The right age, the right build, and the perfect amount of wealth. He would have to do some digging on his background. But for now Bruce Wayne was surprisingly his number one candidate in the running for secret identity of Batman.

That night a faceless man sat below a tree beside a well-traveled country road outside of Gotham City. He had followed Wayne's car home after his butler picked him up from work and had taken a drive around the surrounding countryside in his old blue Edsel. He had been pleased to find a well traveled black top road, in the middle of nowhere. It almost seemed too good to be true. It was just past dusk and he was making himself comfortable. He had a mini portable police scanner in his pocket and an ear bud in his ear as he listened to the sounds of Gotham at night.

It didn't take long for something interesting to come over the scanner. Penguin was apparently attempting the same heist the Joker had failed at the night before. If he was right he shouldn't have to wait too long. He slipped back further into the trees and checked again to make sure he wasn't wearing anything that would shine if hit by headlights. He didn't have to wait long. Not three minutes after the call came over the scanner the Batmobile roared past him and he couldn't be happier. He strolled back to his car with a huge smile on his face. Not that anyone would have known if they saw him.

The next night found Question wandering the back alleys and streets of Gotham. So far there was no word of any spectacular robberies, heists, stick-ups. But he was sure that Batman was here somewhere and if Batman was around, that meant the Batmobile was parked somewhere as well. He didn't find it on his first night of searching, or his second. But as he set out the next night he couldn't help but think optimistically, 'The third times the charm.'

Midnight found him standing beside the Batmobile searching for the entrance. The vehicle itself was a marvel. He could see many sensors that he imagined would send a signal to the bat. So he had to do this very carefully. It took several hours, but he finally found himself seated comfortably in the passenger seat. He didn't have to wait long, soon enough the roof hatch opened. He waved, locking the slightly surprised yet angry face away for further amusement, before sticking his hand out, "Hello Batman, it's a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

Flash was staring at him with a mixture of shock and awe. He continued quickly, "I get under Batman's skin because I sought him out. I discovered who he was and many of his other secrets. I kept interrupting his life. I stopped for the most part when you original seven formed the Justice League the first time. But I would still bother him from time to time. Bouncing my ideas off his head and eventually he started to bounce back." Flash still looked slightly confused, but he was nodding. So he took that as an okay to move on.

"Superman is a different story entirely. The reason that I get under his skin is because he doesn't trust me." He surprised the boy, again. But then again, he probably was mostly surprised by the fact that the Boy Scout didn't trust a known colleague. "I joined the League because Batman asked me too. He had specific reasons for asking me to join and I had some pretty specific conditions. One of those was that I didn't have to give up my privacy. He was okay about it at first. But then I slipped up and used his real name in front of him." He sighed as he sank back into his comfortable swivel chair.

"If I had been more careful he would have never known that I knew who he was. But it irritates him that I know who he is, but he didn't know who I was." But none of that mattered now. "However Batman remedied that situation for me recently. After promising me that my privacy would be kept he blatantly used my real name in front of Superman. Superman recognized the name, amazingly managed to piece together our similarities and made the connection between my two selves. Thus the Man of Steel realized that I knew him because I _**knew **_him."

"So you knew who he was because you know him in real life?"

He nodded and continued, "To make matters worse, he doesn't particularly like either of me. He doesn't like the real me and he doesn't like Question. Discovering that we were the same person has only doubled his dislike. In fact, I keep expecting him to come smashing though that door demanding an explanation at any moment."

"You don't have to worry about it. That's what they were arguing about. Bats was telling Supes that he wasn't allowed to get anywhere near you until Bats declares your super secret mission over." That was surprising. He supposed that it was Bruce's way of attempting to make amends for the promise that he had broken. Flash stood, "Well Question, thanks for answering my, question. Wow, that's really weird. You never notice how many times you say a word like that until there is someone walking around using it as a name." He paused from his tangent. "At least I understand a little bit better than before." He was about to leave when he remembered something he wanted to ask. "Say, do you know who I am?" He met a blank stare. Nodding he turned to leave before Question stopped him.

"Don't' worry Wally. Your secrets are safe with me." Flash's back stiffened, his entire body became rigid. He turned to stare wide-eyed at the man behind him. He stuttered nonsense before narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms defensively across his chest. "That's really annoying man! I mean, digging through peoples personal lives like that." he dashed forward and brought up the cafeteria camera feed that was still zoomed in on the Huntress. Then he crossed his arms and stated, "But, if you keep my secrets, I'll keep yours."

They stood in silence for a moment. Simply staring at the screen together. "She's crazy you know." He nodded, "Well, so are you in my opinion," Flash was headed for the door again. And again he stopped before he reached it. "If you are going to say something to her, I'd say it quick. J'onn thinks that she's going to do something really bad. Something they'll have to expel her for." And with that warning, he was gone.

Question frowned. Expel Huntress? What would she do that was so terrible? However as he gazed into the monitor at the woman comparing weapons with the cowboy and knight he knew what the crime would be. The picture of Steven Mandragora that had been attached to her file flashed through his mind and merged with another picture.

File number 228849, Steven Mandragora was under Justice League protection while he supplied the FBI with inside information on the Gotham Mafia families. He made a mental sticky note to take precautionary measures to ensure that she would be safe from her own actions, after his mission was over.

* * *

The brunette man shuffled slightly as he meandered down the Santa Fe streets. His clothes were ragged, his skin was dirty and he smelled like he had just rolled out of a sewer. He clutched a bottle in a brown paper bag and swung it to his lips every now and then. The guards at the gate glared at him as he laid down by the fence and argued among themselves about who's turn it was to go chase him away. The large woman in the limo scowled at them as she left the facility, and made a mental note to replace them.

Later that night a raven haired man was spotted walking his dog outside the gates of the Waller property. The guards demanded to see his identification, where he lived, what he was doing in the area. The man, who was identified to be a Rick Maizner, was visiting Santa Fe on a cross county trip with his dog, a mutt named Jack. He was staying at a bed and breakfast a few blocks away and was making sure that Jack had plenty of exercise so he wouldn't disturb the other guests. After a few phone calls Maizner's story checked out and the guards let him go on his way. Amanda Waller's limo arrived as he was moving on.

The routine continued for two weeks and Vic Sage was getting tired of it. The dog was too much trouble. Half feral and half starved he had picked it up off a side street somewhere in Amarillo and socialized the mutt himself. His original plan had been to dump the dog on Bruce when the mission was over, but over the weeks the dog had grown on him. It might have been the first morning he had woken up with the beast draped over his feat, or the morning he woke to a face full of drool. In all actuality, it was probably the day when he chased one of Amanda Waller's guards halfway down the street. Apparently he had inherited some pretty protective instincts.

He staggered around the Cadmus facility that morning like normal and took Jack for his long walk that afternoon. But after he shut the sleeping dog into his travel crate that night Vic broke his routine. He donned slim dark gray clothing and placed brown contacts over his blue eyes and set off into the night. He pulled the black ski mask over his face when he came into sight of Amanda Waller's home then mentally rechecked the guard rotation schedule. In five minutes he could get over the wall and to the house. Waller would not be home tonight, the guards would be relaxed because of his, tonight was his best chance.

He bolted for the wall as his mental countdown finished and scaled it quickly flinging himself over the top then hitting the ground and rolling back to his feet. He only had fifty seconds to make it to the house. Now forty.

His target was her hard drive, he had three minutes to crack the encryption and two to copy the data. He entered through a window, careful not to set off the alarm sensors. He was vigilant as he made his way to the office. The guards seemed lax, as he had expected. But something was off, he couldn't put this finger on it, he didn't like it. After slipping into the office he silently booted up the computer and quickly hacked the encryption, he wanted out of here as soon as possible. After the encryption was cracked the first thing he did was memorize a list of Cadmus terminals across the country. If he failed here he could make new attempts on those computers.

He was about to begin copying data, when the lights flickered on behind him. Then all of the pieces fell into place. That was the feeling, the guards, they had been acting. Putting on a show for him! They had known he was here the whole time. His fingers punched in a sequence on the keyboard and turned, Waller, she hadn't left after all. She had a gun pointed at his back, there were three guards behind her. She was talking but he listened in only in the background of his own thoughts. Guards were entering the room from the entrance to the bedroom. Only one way out now. He sighed inwardly, they were on the second floor too. Now! He punched the final keystroke and the hard drive was destroyed, all of his tracks were covered, they would never know what he had been after. His muscles didn't bunch in anticipation of his movement, he just moved. Ran for the window, smashed through the glass, hit the ground, rolled onto his feet and ran. Guards were swarming, dogs were barking, and somehow in the chaos a man wearing a ski mask simply vanished into the night.

The next morning the old woman who managed the bed and breakfast woke to find Rick Maizner's room empty, and a large tip left on the bed. A red haired man drove away from Santa Fe, not like a bat out of hell as one would expect a man on the run to move, but at the leisurely pace of someone taking their time. The black dog that had been Jack was now a black, white, and brown dog named Bruce, who enjoyed sticking his head out of the window and letting his tongue hang out. He had also enjoyed meeting that female dog at the gas station. He couldn't wait to regale Wonder Woman with the story of his and Bruce's cross country trip and how Bruce got luck with that female at the gas station. As the two neared Denver Vic pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number of the other Bruce. When no one answered he frowned and called the manor.

* * *

A/N: So, while I was working I completely forgot how I wanted this story to end. I feel awful for not updating sooner and for the crappy ending that I am going to end up using. The next chapter might be the last, I'm not for sure yet. I'm still trying to work out details.


	4. Phase Three: Picking up the Pieces

A/N: Oh… my…..GOD! It's an UPDATE! Yeah…I haven't given up on this story, it just is so hard to write sometimes. I have most of the story written in my head but for some reason it's hard to type it down. I hope you all forgive me for taking so long between updates and I hope this doesn't suck too bad.

Also, I'm not sure if the Batwing can fly into space or not. But for this story lets pretend that it can.

Disclaimer: I no own JLU. Or much of anything.

* * *

Footwork

_**Phase Three**_

_**Picking Up the Pieces**_

The Watchtower was silent after the attack by Task Force X. The majority of the heroes that had been on the Tower at the time were in the infirmary, those that had only minor injuries were cared for and sent out to make room for those with worse injuries. Atom Smasher was still unconscious, and until he regained consciousness, he took up the majority of the infirmary. Which in turn forced Batman into sharing a room with Vigilante, and thus Shining Knight by default. The cowboy had woken for a short while, but remained incoherent muttering about being taken out by his own guns. The knight had been by his bedside at every chance, Bruce thought he felt guilty for letting his friend get injured. After he realized that he was thinking about their feelings, he had personally informed the next medic to enter the room, that one way or another he was going home. Whether they released him or not.

He received a message from Alfred that morning that someone was coming up to bring him home, since he technically was still in intensive care, wearing a neck brace and could no way fly himself home without making his injuries worse. He expected Nightwing, maybe even Tim bringing the Batwing up on Auto-Pilot. Instead he watched as the Batwing sailed into the shuttle bay and landed. He frowned when it was Question that exited the plane. The faceless man didn't pay attention to the large scratch that had somehow managed to mar the otherwise pristine surface of the craft, or the fact that he had landed in two Javelin spaces as he made his way towards the infirmary. Bruce scowled.

* * *

Alfred had filled him in on the details as he drove. The morning that Vic had scheduled his break in, Batman had broken in as well. Vic scowled, if Bruce hadn't gotten in his way he wouldn't have gotten caught. He politely requested that Alfred would inform 'Master' Bruce that he wished to speak with him, only to be informed of the rest of the former days events. Cadmus had launched a kryptonite warhead at Superman, and Batman had stopped it with _another _suicide mission. He had been recovered from the Javelin wreckage among the waves by Wonder Woman and was currently in intensive care on the Watchtower and again, the teleporters were down. That was when Vic and Bruce the dog began their cross country trip to Gotham.

Three days later Vic pulled the car into the garage at Wayne Manor only to don the faceless guise of The Question and request Alfred to set the Batwing on Auto-Pilot and set off for the Watchtower, leaving Bruce to Alfred's fine care as he went to fetch the dog from the tower.

He didn't feel bad about the scratch, after all the plane had been on auto-pilot. He certainly hadn't fiddled with the controls and then madly scrambled to re-set the auto-pilot when he discovered that it could be turned off. As he strode through the halls he noted the repair teams. He entered his room on the tower and went through the staff files. Glancing over their backgrounds and mental evaluations he choose the most likely three candidates and sent them in an email to the Martian for a mind scan. Then he went to collect the dog.

A divider had been placed in the center of the room. Vigilante was asleep on his side. Shining Knight was gone, probably to get something to eat since the chair beside Vig's bed seemed to have been slept in. Bruce was glaring at the ceiling. Vic mildly glanced upwards to see if there we're laser shaped holes maybe Bruce's life or death experience had given him heat vision. That was just what the League needed. A Batman with looks that could really kill.

Thankfully the ceiling was still in once piece, but now Bruce was directing his glare at him. It didn't phase him, if anyone of them had the right to be angry at the other it was him. So his plane had a scratch on it, (Alfred would probably have him buffing it out before the night was over) his secret identity was probably spread all over the station by now. He pushed the wheel chair over to the bed and offered Bruce his cowl. When it wasn't immediately snatched from his hands he cocked his head to the side.

"So do you want every repair crew on the station to know the identity of Batman then?"

"We need to talk," was the growled response. Vic frowned and tossed the cowl against his chest.

"We can talk on the way back to the Manor. Vigilante could wake up or Shining Knight could come back at any moment. I thought that you were in a hurry to leave?" Bruce grunted and nodded pulling the cowl over his head then attempted to climb into the wheel chair. Vic didn't help him, he knew Bruce wanted to do this himself. He needed to be able to do it himself. He turned the chair with his good arm and when he started to leave Vic fell into step beside him.

* * *

Vic hadn't spent much time in space, but he marveled over how quiet it was. Javelin's engines roared but the Batwing was silent. Neither man wanted to break the silence, but Vic knew Bruce would saying something eventually, until then Vic would wait. He wasn't angry at him anymore, he knew that Bruce had done it for the good of the team, but he would appreciate the explanation from Bruce himself.

The craft shuddered slightly as it re-entered the atmosphere and Bruce started to speak. "I won't apologize for what I did. It had to be done, Clark didn't trust you. In the future the two of you may have to work together. We can't risk having a rift in the defenses. Haven't you noticed that Superman's opinion of you directly affects the way that some members of the league act?"

He had made a note of the fact, but as he hadn't put too much thought into it. Most of the members of the league that disrespected him and mocked him had been present at sometime when he had an argument with the kryptonian. Bruce's logic was reasonable, he was forgiven. The rest of the ride back to Gotham was a comfortable silence.

* * *

"What is a dog doing in my house?"

Vic grinned cheekily at the billionaire as he kneeled down and whistled for the dog. He came at a run, slamming into Vic's chest and smothering him with kisses.

"Bruce Wayne I would like you to meet my new friend Bruce Sage. We met in Amarillo and have been buddies ever since haven't we Bruce." The beasts tail whipped back and forth and he sniffed inquisitively at the new person that he was meeting. Deciding that he was safe Bruce put his front paws onto the arm of the wheelchair and smothered his face with kisses. The billionaire's face was priceless, the Batglare didn't work on canines. After Vic pulled the dog off and started a game of fetch Alfred appeared beside Bruce with a towel.

As he wiped the drool away he watched the mutt chase a thrown stick. The tricolor dog looked as if he had a mixture of Great Dane in him, Bruce liked Danes. They had one when he was a child, it had died around a year before his parents murder. He hadn't thought much about dogs since then. But as he watched the mutt running across the lawn he thought that having another dog in the future might be a nice addition to the family.

* * *

A/N: I didn't have kids WB when I was a child, so I didn't have the privilege of watching Batman Beyond. But I watched a few episodes and the movie Return of the Joker and I loved Ace!


End file.
